


I Put The D In Evil

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Ciel/Bottom Sebastian, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Ciel wants to top... it goes about as well as Sebastian expects it to.





	I Put The D In Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this fic! I blame NearMiss & her terrible ideas completely for this.  
> I cringed at the terrible dirty talk writing it, I cringed reading it & I'm STILL cringing now.

"Sebastian, I want to top today."

"Very well." He looked shocked, he probably expected me to say no, but why should I? I've lived a very long time - did he think I’d never done it before?

"You’re really going to let me?"

"Of course."

"You know what I'm asking."

" _Y_ _es_. I have bottomed before you know." I said it slightly wistfully, remembering - he glared, what a jealous little lord I have. "It will be nicer being topped by a cute little earl."

"I am _not_ cute."

*** * ***

"Lie down."

"Would you prefer I took my clothes off first."

"Erm... yes do that."

I nod slipping out of my uniform, never breaking eye contact with him. I don’t need to I know he wont stop staring, he never does.

Once fully naked I lie on the bed spreading my legs to give a nice show. He doesn’t move just stares. I smirk.

"Are you waiting for a written invitation, my lord?"

He storms over, climbing onto the bed gracelessly and kneeling between my legs, resting one hand on my thigh and drumming his fingers... it tickles slightly. He leans over with his other hand shoving two fingers into my mouth.

"Wet them." he sounds authoritative and I'm sure he feels my cock twitch. Shame we're going straight to it, I’d hoped to engage in some foreplay but he’s just a child, always eager to get straight to desert.

To his credit his other hand explores a bit, running up and down, tweaking a nipple and fondling my balls, massaging the part of my thigh right next to my groin. He deems his fingers wet enough and brings them down to my hole. His cute little face is pure concentration and I cant help but smile as he rubs his finger around the tight ring of muscle.

He pushes in. It's a little unnecessary, I'm not sure how tight I can really be after some of the people I've had - not to mention the demons - and its not as though he’s packing all that much. He could probably push in right now or at least add another finger, but he wanted to top so I’ll play along.

Finally a second finger is added. He stops scissoring and starts pushing them around my inner walls. he’s trying to find my prostate, its adorable! I don’t think he'll be able to reach, maybe I should pretend. I hitch my breath and he smirks triumphantly pressing down harder on that spot - I just hope he doesn’t ask if he found it, stupid contract! He pulls his fingers out and gives himself a few strokes looking for the oil.

"I can wet that for you too if you like." I really do love to taste him. He shimmy’s up the bed and I hold his hips as I lean down to suck the tip, before taking him in whole. I bob for a while and then take to licking long lines up his shaft.

"That's enough." he states moving back into position. "You stay open so well for me." I raise an eyebrow, dirty talk is my thing and I do it much better. He pushes into me slowly and we moan in unison. Suddenly he shoves the rest of himself in quickly. "Take it big boy!" I think it's a testament to how good I am as a butler, a lover and a demon that I didn’t just burst into laughter right then and there. Instead I said nothing, hoping not to encourage whatever _that_ was supposed to be.

He pushed my legs onto his shoulders - I tried not to put too much weight on him he was moving slowly enough as it is.

"Daddy’s gonna give it to you." He _may_ have lost his mind. He slapped my ass, maybe hard.. I didn’t really notice except for the slapping sound. "Your insides feel so good." He really needs to stop before I use this story the next time we need information from the undertaker. He grabs my dick, pumping me with no skill what so ever, but at least this will be over soon. He comes inside me and I come a little while after.

He collapsed next to me breathing hard.

"So?" he asked looking up at me.

"Cute."

" _CUTE_?!"

"Exceedingly so." He looked outraged. I decided to move things on before he asked anymore questions. "You have a busy day tomorrow you need to sleep."

" _C_ _ute_?!" he grumbled still annoyed.

"Goodnight... Daddy." He stiffened next to me... sometimes I just cant resist.


End file.
